


Beneath me and alive

by CrayFee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterfly Miraculous, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Luka Couffaine, Other, Peacock Miraculous, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayFee/pseuds/CrayFee
Summary: “You defeated hawkmoth!” He said unaware of the plat form bringing them down.He face palmed. How stupid and oblivious was his son? “No son. How could I defeat myself?” He replied rhetorically.The blond’s green eyes widened as realization slapped him in the face. “Yourself?” He muttered
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Kudos: 14





	Beneath me and alive

“Father?” Adrien said walking into the fashion designer’s office to ask weather he could go to his friend, Lukas, house, well ship, to rehearse for kitty section. When he walked into the office he saw a wave of purple go behind his father.

“Adrien.” His father stuttered out “What brings you here?” He said.

“What was that purple thing that sped behind you when I came in?” He asked. His father sighed.

“Looks like you have discovered me. Nuroo come out.” He said demanding. A purple creature came out from behind his fathers back. Adrien immediately knew what that creature was. A kwamii; like the one currently hiding in his pocket scratching Adrien trying to get him out of there.

“Whats this?” Adrien said playing dumb. “It’s the kwamii of the moth.” His father said turning to the portrait of his mother on the wall.

Wait.. The moth miraculous.. isn’t that hawkmoths miraculous? He couldn’t believe it; his father had defeated hawkmoth without any powers.

“You got hawkmoths miraculous? How!” He asked excitedly unaware of why he actually had it. He man pushed a couple buttons on the portrait of his wife and signaled Adrien over, thinking he knew what was going on.

“You defeated hawkmoth!” He said unaware of the plat form bringing them down.

He face palmed. How stupid and oblivious was his son? “No son. How could I defeat myself?” He replied rhetorically.

The blond’s green eyes widened as realization slapped him in the face. “Yourself?” He muttered.

Ladybug was right. His dad was a villain.

Plagg frantically scratched at him, signally him to get out there as soon as possible but it was too late.

Gabriel stepped out the pod with Adrien following but staying a good distance behind him. In the center of the underground basement there was a island with bushes surrounding a long pod; long enough for a human get inside.

Wordlessly, his father, no hawkmoth, opened the case. His mother laid in there, chest going up and down, a signal that she was alive. Tears picked Adrien eyes as Plaggs scratching became more frantic by the second.. Gabriel reached into his pocket to reveal a peacock shaped broach.

The peacock miraculous.

Adrien started playing with his ring processing the information he had just been given until his father spoke. “Adrien will you join me?” He said holding out the peacock miraculous.

Adriens heart stopped for a second; hawkmoth had been working underneath him this entire time.

His mother was beneath him this entire time alive.

**Author's Note:**

> (will not be continued)


End file.
